


A Winter Delight

by silver_drip



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bad dates, F/M, Fluff, Homophobia, Ice Skating, M/M, Odin's Bad Parenting, Online Dating, Professor Tony Stark, Snow, Snowball Fight, Tattoos, cute dates, igloo, rockets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8035936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: Loki gets stranded on the side of the highway in the middle of winter. Tony finds him.





	A Winter Delight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Horns of Mischief (Rinelin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinelin/gifts).



> Thank you for your hard work!
> 
> (Please ignore all errors.)

* * *

Two years ago Loki showed up to Thanksgiving dinner with his boyfriend for the first time. His family liked him, until he became drunk on wine. He flashed Frigga his tattoo, which happened to be on his ass.

New Year’s Eve he brought a different boyfriend to his home. He had tattoos up to his neck and enough piercings to set off a metal detector. He didn’t drink and everything was going well until his boyfriend disappeared while going to the bathroom. Five minutes later he heard Thor shouting.

Loki ran to find him and saw Thor standing by Loki’s boyfriend, who was on the ground and clutching his eyebrow.

It turned out that Loki’s boyfriend had been peeping through the old lock to Thor’s door and had gotten his eyebrow ring stuck in the keyhole.

Loki broke up with him, but couldn’t forget his father’s judgmental look.

Loki took his time with boyfriend number three, bringing him around almost one year after they started dating.

Loki was very happy with him, even though he had a bit of a temper.

Somehow, politics came into the picture over dinner.

His boyfriend was an Anarchist. Odin was a conservative.

The conversation started well enough, but Loki could feel his boyfriend’s anger growing. He placed his hand on boyfriend number three’s leg, knowing it helped him stay calm.

Odin was not afraid to state his opinion.

Loki’s boyfriend tried to stand, but Loki kept him in place.

Before he could react his boyfriend sent a glass flying at Odin. It hit him squarely in the eye. Thor jumped out of his seat and restrained him as he tried to get to Odin.

He was kicked out of the house and out of Loki’s life.

Odin ended up losing an eye from the glass shards that had sliced it up.

*****

Frigga planned an intervention.

It was almost as embarrassing as the time Loki soiled his pants in the third grade.

_“The next time you bring a boy to meet us he better be respectable.”_

Loki had agreed wholeheartedly while trying to disappear into his chair.

*****

His mother bought him a subscription to a dating site even though he could afford it himself. He was an adult, even though he didn’t feel like one.

Loki had no problem with the idea of online dating. He had a problem with the vanilla men with who he was paired up.

He really tried to like them, but they were so boring.

He deleted his account before getting a new one. When he answered the questions so that they could find him a good match he chose the most outlandish answers.

He got paired with more weirdos then he could count.

They were at least interesting, but he didn’t feel any sort of romantic connection with them.

The only one he stayed in contact with post-awkward-date was Fitz. He was a finicky man.

They got together ever few weeks to bemoan the dating scene.

It was during one of these that Loki ran into one of his matches that had ended with a handshake. He introduced Phil to Fitz and felt put out when they clicked right away.

He was happy for them though, even if he was jealous.

*****

Loki canceled his subscription after a full year had passed.

Frigga was disappointed, but didn’t get on his case about it, but that was only because Thor had just proposed to Jane.

Loki decided to take a break from the dating scene for a while.

His series of lackluster dates took it out of him.

On his drive to his job’s Christmas party his car made a horrible sound. He steered it to the side of the room, trying not to skid on the ice. The engine died.

Loki sat in his car in stunned silence for a minute before turning his key. Nothing happened.

Loki took in a deep breath while closing his eyes.

He pulled out his phone and hit his head against the steering wheel. He had no reception.

He raised it higher, but there was no change.

Loki hadn’t bothered to bring a coat since he was wearing an ugly sweater and his workplace was connected to a parking garage.

He braved the cold and snow and got out of his car to check the engine.

He didn’t know shit about cars.

Loki retreated back inside.

The cold was already seeping its way into the car and his brief excursion hadn’t helped.

His car was white, the hazard lights didn’t work without power, and he was in the middle of nowhere.

Even if he tried to hoof it his shoes were old as hell and the soles were worn away.

Loki crawled into the back of his car, hitting his head on the ceiling. He had a bag of old gym clothes and put on the shorts and t-shirt over his sweater and jeans. He shoved his feet into the bag. The only other thing he had in the back was old paperwork. He balled it up and put it in his clothes the way he’d seen in a movie.

He still had no reception, but tried to call his mother. It was bunko night for her and her friends. She always picked up her phone.

His phone told him in a pleasant female voice that he wasn’t in service range.

Loki opened a game on his phone. Its title screen flashed red and white brightly. He leaned it against the window facing the street.

His phone still had a good charge, but wouldn’t last forever.

A car went by, but didn’t slow down.

Minutes passed and Loki’s anxiety was starting to ratchet up.

Two cars passed him, one of which skidding on the ice, but kept going.

He kept checking his phone, but nothing happened.

He set a text to send the second he even got a blip of reception.

Loki was shivering and getting a headache from his chattering teeth.

He wondered if the cars that passed him thought his cellphone was just Christmas lights.

Loki heard another car go by, but didn’t bother to look.

A moment later a tapping on his window startled him.

“Need help?” a muffled voice asked through the window.

Loki couldn’t really see more than a silhouette.

“Yes, I’m freezing and my car isn’t working.”

“I can take a look at it. My car is still warm and I have some coffee in there if you want to have some.”

Loki wouldn’t normally get into a stranger’s car, but this was an emergency.

He opened the door and fell out, forgetting that his feet were buried in his gym bag.

Loki was caught before he could hit the icy ground.

“Shit, you really are freezing.” The stranger rubbed his hands up and down Loki’s arm after setting him down. He pulled off his long coat and draped it over Loki’s shoulders. “Come on.”

Loki was half carried to the high end car. He tucked himself against the leather seat. The stranger pulled off his red scarf and wrapped it around Loki’s neck and ears.

“Hold onto this and drink slowly.” The coffee cup burned in his pink hands, but felt so good. “I’ll be right back. Don’t fall asleep.”

Loki barely nodded. He didn’t feel sleepy, just weighed down.

The stranger closed the door loudly before heading to the other side and turning the car on.

“Try not to steal my car.” The stranger winked at him and Loki smiled.

He sipped on the coffee. It was bitter, but he drank it anyway.

80s rock was playing.

He looked around. There were a few old textbooks at his feet. They all looked fairly used and were about high levels of engineering.

There was a facility pass on the window to the local university.

The leather seat was damn comfortable in there was a cloying scent all around him.

A few minutes later headlight appeared behind him and Loki twisted around to see his car working.

The stranger was bent over the open hood of Loki’s car and there was a toolbox resting on the edge.

Loki took another sip of coffee, feeling its warmth settle in his stomach.

Loki’s car alarm started going off and he heard swearing before it was cut off.

Loki chuckled despite himself.

He tucked his nose into the scar. The stranger’s scent was stronger there. It was masculine.

Loki always slept better with someone in the bed with him.

Feeling their presence beside him helped him relax.

The stranger’s scent reminded Loki of that.

He wouldn’t fall asleep though. He was properly warm now, but didn’t want to be caught off guard.

He left a small amount of coffee in the cup, figuring it was rude to drink it all.

Loki heard the stranger approaching his side and he got out of the car.

The cold sucker punched him in the face.

“Your car should be good now. The alternator was all out of whack.”

“Thank you.” Loki felt tears forming in his eyes, but brushed them aside. He was more stressed than he realized.

“I’d still feel better if I could follow your car to wherever you’re going to so I can make sure it makes it.”

“Alright.” Loki didn’t want to get caught in the snow again. “It’s forty minutes from here. Or is that too far away for you?”

“I wasn’t planning to sleep tonight anyway.” His smile was charming, startling Loki. He usually didn’t like men with facial hair. Beard burns were insufferable. “Lead the way.”

Loki nodded at him and thanked him again.

He drove carefully, being certain to not lose the car behind him.

When he got close to his neighborhood he waved off the stranger and received a wave in return.

It was only after the other car disappeared that he realized he still had the stranger’s scarf.

*****

His car worked the next morning, but Loki still dropped it off for an inspection.

Thor picked him up and took him to work. None of his coworkers mentioned that he didn’t attend the partly last night. He had always been the odd one out. Mostly because he was _out_ and that made a good portion of his coworkers uncomfortable. The assholes.

Once settled at his desk he unwrapped the scarf from around his neck.

He had been weak and decided to wear it, breathing in the fading scent.

Loki booted up his computer and searched for faculty at the university he’d read on the stranger’s window. He narrowed down his search by looking at the Engineering Department’s page.

Tony Stark.

His picture was delectable.

Tony was in a tight, black tank top. His jeans and arms were covered in grease and he was leaning against some mechanical contraption.

There was a long list of degrees and a little blurb.

_I’m Tony Stark. Just call me Tony. My classes aren’t for the weak hearted. Be prepared to get dirty and bring spare clothes. My classes are hands on._

It was a sexier profile than any of the ones Loki had read on dating sites.

Loki clicked out of the website as one of his coworkers dropped a pile of papers on his desk.

*****

It was too late in the day after Thor picked him up to expect to catch Tony at the uni.

He went home after getting his car and, despite his embarrassment, cuddled up with the scarf.

The masculine scent eased him to sleep.

*****

Loki took the off from work early.

He felt jittery as he drove closer to the university.

Finding a guest parking spot was a hassle and the drifting snow only made it harder.

“Do you know where I can find Doctor Tony Stark?” he asked a stray student.

“Yeah, are you here for Rocket Day?” The student looked excited.

“No, what is that?”

“You’re in for a treat, man. The chem and engineer people comes together and launch rockets. Some of them even explode! They’ve got these big blast walls and everything!”

The student began walking off with pep in his step.

Loki was led to a quad that was surrounded with clear glass walls.

There were groups of students with bags and protective gear.

He spotted Tony near the middle of the field wearing a long coat and a green scarf. He was adjusting a machine that was low to the ground. A long wire connected it to behind a separate blast wall inside the quad. A strawberry-blonde woman had a clipboard and was furiously writing on it. Beside her a professor with salt and pepper hair was slouched with his hands in his pockets.

Tony gave them a thumbs up.

The strawberry-blonde’s lips thinned as she looked at him.

“Dean Potts is so flippin’ hot,” the student from earlier said.

Tony ran over to some of his students and the other male professor ambled over.

“Which is the dean?”

“The hottie in the blue dress.” He was making eyes at the dean, even though he doubted she’d ever associate with a student.

“The professor that isn’t Tony?”

“Doctor Banner. He teaches high level chem and bio. I wouldn’t recommend taking his classes though. He’s all monotones and essays. He only does labs because they are required.”

“And he chose to make rocket fuel?” Loki eyed Banner. He was standing back while Tony talked to the kids.

“That’s Tony’s doing. He somehow made Rocket Day worth five labs.” The student craned his neck. “I don’t see The Raccoon. He’s usually always in Tony’s shadow—There he is!”

Loki followed his line of sight.

A prickly looking student was getting hoisted up by a somber looking student. ‘The Racoon’ hopped over the blast wall and ran to Tony’s side.

“He’s a TA who has a science boner for Tony.” The student chuckled.

Tony went towards the middle of the quad. A group of students began setting up their rocket.

“Alright folks!” Tony said into a microphone. “It’s Rocket Day! The best day of the semester.” Tony winked at the crowd and got a few laughs. My students will be graded on the height their rockets reach and it’s landing. Please remember to run if a rocket comes too close. We don’t want a repeat of last semester.” He grinned at them and received an applause. “First up is the Pro-Atari group! Give it up for them!”

There was more applause as Tony made his way over to Dean Potts. He grabbed a fire extinguisher and everyone in the quad went behind another blast wall.

Tony held up five fingers and everyone started the count down.

On ‘Blast Off’ the rocket zoomed into the air with a loud bang. There was a whistling noise before it puttered out and began falling to Earth. A parachute opened up. The rocket slowed down, but then the parachute caught on fire.

Tony ran out with the fire extinguisher and sprayed it before it hit the ground.

“Next up is the Anti-Atari group!” There was cheering.

The next rocket flew higher than the last one and landed safely.

The Anti-Ataris made fun of the Pro-Ataris.

Three more rockets were launched before everything was over.

Students left in droves.

As the blast walls began coming down Loki went to Tony’s side.

He was so damn handsome and charismatic. Loki was almost melting on the inside.  

“Hey.” Tony’s expression lit up when he spotted Loki. “I didn’t know you went here.”

“I don’t. I came to return your scarf. I accidentally stole it.” Loki held out the red scarf.

“I didn’t even notice.” Tony unwrapped his green scarf and put the red one in its place. He glanced at the green scarf in his hand before holding it out for Loki. “Here. I don’t want to look like Christmas and you look cold.

“Um, thank you?”

“Would you like to go on a date with me sometime?”

Loki was stunned into silence.

“I get if you’re not into guys though.” Tony was backing off and what he said clicked in Loki’s mind.

He reached out and grabbed Tony’s forearm without thinking.

“Yes! I mean, yes. That sounds lovely.”

“I have two tickets to the Ice Park. If you don’t know how to ice skate, I can teach you.” Tony’s smile was charming and had a hint of playfulness.

“I was an ice figure skater,” Loki admitted. He tried not to cringe. He had been bullied relentless during high school, but it had gotten him a scholarship and that’s all that mattered.

“Too bad I’m not a good enough skater to lift you while Time of My Life plays in the background,” Tony joked.

“I suppose I can forgive you for that.”

“The Ice Park at seven next Saturday?”

“Sounds wonderful.”

They exchanged numbers and Loki went home with a smile.

*****

He phoned his mother and told her about Tony.

She was thrilled.

“Are you sure he is a respectful man?” Frigga asked. Loki rolled his eyes.

“He’s a college professor and he saved my life. I doubt he’s a jerk. If he ends up being one, I’ll dump him.”

“Good. You deserve only the best.”

“Thanks, mom,” he said, feeling exasperated. “I’ll call you after the date and let you know how it goes.”

*****

Loki slept with Tony’s scarf beside him, letting its scent sooth him.

*****

Saturday rolled around and Loki was embarrassingly nervous. He’d known what to expect when he’d gone out with his streak of vanilla men and he had low expectations when it came to the weirdos.

He didn’t know what he was going to get with Tony.

He pulled into the parking lot and saw Tony leaning against his fancy car.

Loki had no idea how he could afford it on his teacher’s salary.

He didn’t let that put him off, not when Tony smiled so sincerely.

“I bought you hot coco. Hope you like marshmallows.” Tony handed him the drink. Loki could feel the heat through his gloves.

“I don’t dislike them,” Loki said while trying to hide a smile. The data was already going well. He loved marshmallows.

Tony looped his arm with Loki’s.

Inside, Tony handed the cashier two tickets.

“I’ll pay for the shoes. You already got me coco and had the tickets.”

Tony pouted for a moment, but ended up shrugging with a smile in place.

The ice skates were overpriced, but Loki didn’t mind.

The rink was cold, but Loki still took off his coat. Tony did the same, revealing a nice sweater that was just tight enough to show off his muscles.

Tony was a bit wobbly at first, but easily got his bearings.

As the date went on Loki started doing more elaborate moves. Tony’s eyes would grow big and he’d clap. He taught Tony had to skate backwards and a basic spin.

He had no idea that he’d like teaching. Or was it just being with Tony?

They took a break and Loki got them ice cream despite the large room being cold.

“At least ten cars passed me when I was stranded. What made you stop?”

“Flashing light of your phone caught my eye. It didn’t look like you’d been in the crash.” Tony glanced away from him. “Also, I had a stack of papers I needed to grade waiting for me and I needed any excuse to procrastinate.” Tony chuckled and Loki snorted.

*****

By the end of the date, Loki was smitten.

*****

The following weekend Loki got snowed in and called Tony to explain why he’d miss their date.

“I can come over and help you shovel,” Tony offered.

“Manuel labor doesn’t make for a good date.” Loki played with the old fashion cord on his house phone, twisting it around his finger. He really did want to see Tony though.

“How ‘bout I help dig you out then we make an igloo and have hot chocolate in it?”

Loki pictured it, crawling into a small igloo with him and keeping each other warm. It definitely had its pluses.

“Alright.” Loki gave him his address and Tony said he’d be right over.

*****

It took them an hour to scoop Loki’s driveway and sidewalk.

Loki’s arms were aching, but he really wanted to make an igloo with Tony.

“I’m a pro at this,” Tony said. “I have a one credit elective course during winter break called Ice and Snow Constructions. Professor Rogers takes care of the art side and I make sure everything is structurally sound.”

“You’re building yourself up. I hope you don’t disappoint me.”

Tony took that as a challenge. Loki didn’t mind when he was given directions. Tony’s pink nose and enthusiasm was worth it.

Another hour passed before they finished.

It was impressive and the Christmas lights Tony got out from his car and hung inside the igloo was the finishing touch.

Loki ran inside to fetch them hot chocolate.

Tony was inside the igloo, laid out, and looking at the lights. They casted colors on the pure snow.

Loki handed Tony a thermos.

“Damn, this is good,” Tony said after he had sat up and taken a sip.

“It’s my mother’s recipe. I’ll be sure to pass on your compliment. It would probably help ease her worry.

Loki leaned against Tony and Tony draped his arm over his shoulders.

He was engulfed in his scent again.

They turned to each other at the same time, leaning in for a kiss.

Tony lips were chapped, but warm and inviting.

It was perfect, until Tony’s phone rang.

“Fuck.” Tony pulled out his phone, still holding Loki close. He frowned while reading a text message. “Someone broke into my lab on campus. The police needed me there so that I can tell them what’s missing.”

Loki gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Duty calls.” Tony pouted. “Take the hot coco with you and drive safely.”

“I will.”

*****

Their next date was exactly a week later. Tony had invited him to a faculty snow ball fight.

The Science Department was facing off the English Department.

“Don’t worry. Friends and family are welcome to participate. The science department always has less players, but we build better protection than them.”

When they got to the large field there was a snow wall erected that was waist high. The other side had a wall that reached above their heads. There were steps to throw snowballs over the wall. It was flanked by two more walls on the side.

Piles of snowballs were scattered about, some resting on shelves near the stairs.

Between the two walls were random walls for people to hide behind.

“Watch out for Romanoff. She’s the redhead and used her Russian cold resistance to strip down to a white cat suit and sneak behind us last year.” Tony narrowed his eyes at her and she flipped him off while smiling.

“Hey, Tony. I didn’t know you were bringing anyone.” Dr. Banner walked over with a brunette woman beside him.

“This is Loki, my super-hot boyfriend. These two nerds are Bruce Banner and Betty Ross. They teach biology classes.”

“Nice to meet you. Tony has never brought anyone to a faculty event before. You must be special,” Betty said while giving Tony a knowing look. He looked embarrassed. It was a new look on him that Loki enjoyed.

“He’s awesome and you two are awesome, so, you know.” Tony shrugged. “Our best sniper is James Barnes. He is an engineer like me,” Tony explained while pointing to a man with dark hair. “Bruce fixes the walls while Betty guards him. We made some kickass shield out of dense snow.” Tony chuckled. “They won’t see it coming.” He waved at a small brunette woman. “That’s Janet Van Dyne. She’s crazy fast. The rest of us have random jobs.

“The blond by Natasha is her husband, Clint. Watch out for him. He’s pretty good at dodging and loves tackling the castle. We try to get him before he gets too close. The blonde in the pink coat is Sharon Carter. She’s almost as dangerous as Natasha. Her sister Peggy Carter. She is just as bad and doesn’t mind taking a few hits if it means she can land a hit.

“Alright!” Dean Potts shouted from the middle of the field. “You all know the rules. When I whistle everyone has to put down their snowballs and stop what they’re doing. If you hit me with a snowball this event will be canceled next year. All snowballs must be made out of only snow. If you are hit by three snowballs you must retreat back to your fort. Anyone caught cheating will be bogged down with so much paperwork they won’t have a holiday.” She glared at each team. “Don’t make me regret this.”

“Here we go.” Tony was practically vibrating in place.

Pepper blew her whistle and all hell broke loose.

Half of his team ran out of the fort while the other stayed inside.

Loki stuck with Tony and claimed one of the elevated spots for himself.

The English Department was out of range.

James was mumbling to himself while keeping an eagle eye on the battlefield and packing even more snow balls.

Loki noticed that some of the areas to duck behind at the top of the wall were giant snowballs, but from the other side they looked like part of the wall.

It was the perfect amount of sneaky.

“I’m going out! Cover me, Lokes!” Tony ran out with a bagful of snowballs and a snow shield.

Loki snorted as the first of their enemies came into range. It was Barton.

James hit him once before Clint ducked behind the wall.

“Watch out for Natasha!” James shouted to him. “She’ll use him as a distraction.” Sure enough, Natasha was dashing from one snowbank to another.

Janet let out a battle cry from the field before throwing three snowballs in quick succession. None of them hit, but they were enough to catch Clint’s attention. He glanced backwards and he was struck with another snowball.

It must have been his third hit because he raised his hands and ran back to his side.

Natasha enacted her revenge, hitting Janet once. Her second throw was dodged.

Tony made it over to them. Loki threw a few snowballs at Natasha, but was just barely out of range.

Natasha did a fancy looking roll while dodging one of Tony’s snowballs. Janet hit Natasha and used her shield to dodge another attack. Tony wasn’t so lucky. He got hit twice. One by Natasha and another professor from the English Department.

Loki put all his might into the next throw. It hit the top of the wall Natasha was ducked behind and exploded in her face.

Tony ran up to her as she wiped away the slush and smooshed her face between two snowballs.

“She’s going to kick his ass for that,” one of the professors to the right of Loki said while chuckling.

Natasha went back to her side while scowling.

Peggy and Sharon were coming towards their fort from the left and the right of the field, running perfectly in sync. When one of his teammates looked at one, the other would attack.

Sharon was taken out and Betty used her shield to get closer, taking a hit while doing so. It paid off though when Peggy had to go back to her fort.

Bruce saved her from a rear attack, jumping in the way of a snowball like it was a bullet.

The other team had started improvising shield like their own, but where shoddy in comparison.

“If you have to go back to your fort you can’t take your shield with you!” Pepper shouted, evening things out.

The effort against Betty redoubled.

It made things easier though. Nearly all of them were focused on her that they didn’t notice the attacks from the castle.

A crunching noise came from his left. Somehow Clint had snuck up on them. James got a wicked smile and pushed one of the giant snowballs over the ledge. Clint jumped backwards while throwing a snowball that hit James. The other snipers on the tower took him out.

Bruce came running with his hands up, having been knocked out. He ducked into the fort and grabbed a bag of snowballs. Betty was a few feet behind him.

“I’m going out!” Loki announced. The English Department had abandoned their fort and was outnumbering Loki’s team.

Without him there were three other snipers.

Loki grabbed two shields and a bag of snowballs.

Natasha was gunning for Tony. She even used her teammates as shields.

Loki ran into the action, knocking out two enemies and getting hit in the shoulder once

Tony put down cover fire as Loki neared his hiding spot.

“Got you a replacement.” Loki was short of breath. Tony broke his old shield and took the new one.

A snowball was lopped over the wall and hit Tony on the foot.

“Damn it! They got me, Lokes! They got me!” Loki threw a snowball in the direction the attack had come from. “Destroy my shield! I won’t have my stuff falling into enemy hands!”

Loki broke it apart and added the chunks to his bag as Tony ran back to their fort.

Another professor from his side joined him.

Janet let out another mighty roar while sending out the last of her snowballs.

She was hit and dropped her shield to the ground.

“The second they move for the shield we take them out,” Loki said and the professor nodded.

Someone rolled from behind one snowbank to another. Loki’s throw only narrowly missed.

“Cover me. I’m going to get closer.” Loki nodded while peaking over the embankment.

Everything was suspiciously quiet without Janet on the field.

He gave the professor his shield, knowing he’d need it.

“Go.”

Loki used both hands to throw as the professor ran while staying low.

Natasha ran towards Loki, using a makeshift shield that was falling apart with every hit. She was clutching a snowball in her bare hands.

Loki dodged to the side while aiming for her feet.

A stray snowball hit Loki on the face and Loki fell to the ground.

Pepper let out a double whistle, bringing the game to a pause.

Natasha hopped over the wall, murder no longer in her eyes.

“Let me see it,” she said while kneeling beside him. Loki moved away and saw blood on his faux-leather gloves. “It’s just a nasty cut.”

“What happened?” Tony asked, skidding up to Loki’s side. Loki turned his head so that Tony could see. “Shit.” Tony opened his coat, revealing an inner pocket. He pulled out a red and gold handkerchief. It was so unexpected that it made Loki smile.

He handed it to Loki and Natasha said something in Russian that sounded annoyed.

Tony stuck his tongue out at her.

“He’ll need stitches.”

“Alright, we’re out.” Tony helped him up even though he could have done it himself.

“We’ve had worse injuries.” A stern looking woman with short brown hair said.

“Thanks, Hill.” Tony glared at her.

“They can go,” Pepper said. “Maria, you go to the science side and you better do your best.”

“Let’s go,” Tony said softly, giving Loki a kiss on the uninjured side of his face.

They got a few goodbyes and well-wishes.

“Don’t mind Hill. She’s a grammar Nazi. Well, not a Nazi, but she apparently is really stringent when it comes to grammar.” They made it to the faculty parking lot. “We’ll take my car. I don’t trust yours.” Tony laughed and Loki shoved him.

*****

For the first time in mankind the healthcare system worked fast.

They were in and out of there before they could even get warm.

They were both exhausted and the snowball fight had already finished.

They’d gotten invited to a bar with the other faculty, but Loki was tired and he had an early breakfast with his family the coming morning.

They parted with a gentle kiss.

*****

“Oh, honey, what happened?”

“Snowball fight,” Loki mumbled to Frigga. He wouldn’t usually be embarrassed, but he knew Odin would judge him for his ‘childish activities’.

Right on cue: “You don’t have anything better to do with your time? You should be applying for a better job.”

“Thanks, _Odin_.” It always annoyed him when Loki used his first name.

“Play nice, boys,” Frigga chastised.

“Yeah, play nice,” Thor said with his mouth half full.

Frigga gave him a look and Thor turned his attention back to his food.

“I want to see what sort of _man_ Loki is cavorting with.”

“We’re dating. Not _cavorting_.” Loki stabbed at his eggs. “How do you think we spend our dates? Skipping around while waving around rainbow flags and flashing children?”

Odin made a grumbling noise and shoved cut up pancake in his mouth.

“I’d like to meet him, too. You seem very taken by him.”

“I want to meet him. If he’s another peeping tom I’ll send you to a monastery and you will become chaste,” Thor said while pointing his fork at Loki.

“I’ll become chaste if you castrate yourself.” Thor cringed.

“It’s settled. He’ll come over for dinner tonight.”

“Don’t you think that’s a bit soon?” Loki wasn’t certain they were at that level yet, even though Tony and him texted all the time. “It’s short notice. He’s probably busy tonight anyway.” Loki drowned his pancakes in syrup. He knew they wouldn’t drop the subject.

“Yonk!” Thor had grabbed Loki’s cell phone off the table. “I’m texting him now!”

“Thor! Mom! Make him give it back!”

“You know there’s no cell phones at the table, Loki. Thor, put his phone down.”

“Too late.”

Thor slid the phone across the table. It chimed.

Loki swiped it up and opened his text message.

_Sure. Should I bring something? What time?_

“He said yes.” Loki was stunned. This was really happening. “He asked if he should bring anything.”

“Just his lovely smile.”

Loki dropped his head into his hands. His mother was so embarrassing.

*****

Loki was biting his nails and sitting on the doorsteps in front of his parents’ house.

Tony had texted ahead, telling him he’d be ten minutes late.

It wasn’t a good sign.

Odin hated when people were late. He even hated when people weren’t early.

Loki kept checking his phone.

It was even colder than the night they had met.

Loki wouldn’t let his parents or Thor pounce on Tony before he gave him a proper warning face-to-face.

Headlights appeared and Loki grinned while standing up.

“What are you doing out in the cold?” Tony asked.

“Waiting. I didn’t want my family to ambush you.”

Loki stepped down from the stairs. He was already taller than Tony. Any added height would make getting a kiss harder.

Tony wrapped his arms around him and Loki felt his warmth.

Their lips touched and Tony reeled backwards.

“You’re freezing.” Tony unbuttoned his coat and hugged Loki, enveloping him in Tony’s coat and even more warmth. Loki buried his cold nose against Tony’s neck. Tony squawked and tried to get away, but Loki held him tightly. “You’re a monster,” Tony said as he stopped struggling.

“Your monster,” Loki mumbled against his neck and bit him. Tony gasped and melted against him.

Loki’s hand snuck beneath Tony’s shirt. They were ice cold. Tony flinched, but didn’t pull away.

Their lips met and Tony squeezed his hips, drawing him in further.

Light flooded over them as the front door was opened.

They broke apart.

Odin growled at them before turning away, leaving the door open.

Loki snickered and Tony lowered his head.

“Great first impression,” Tony said. Loki gave him a peck on the cheeks.

“Frigga already likes you and Odin wouldn’t like you unless you were a woman.” Loki laced his fingers with Tony’s. “My brother, Thor, is a loudmouth. Just don’t peep on him.”

“What?”

“Nothing.”

Loki ushered him in.

“You’re an odd one, Loki L. Smith. What does the L stand for?”

“How do you know that’s my middle initial?”

“Natasha is paranoid when it comes to her friends. She researched you and gave me a file. It had your name on it.” Loki opened his mouth to speak. “I didn’t read it though. I’d rather just find out things about you myself.”

“He’s a charmer,” Frigga said, startling them both. They’d gotten lost in each other again. “The L stands for Leo because he’s my little lion. Dinner is ready.”

Loki groaned and Tony laughed.

“She likes to torture me.”

“Obviously. Your blush is adorable,” Tony said while unlacing his boots.

“You’ll pay for that comment.”

“Your icicle fingers were payment enough.” Loki threw his coat at him.

Loki toed off his boots and took in a gasp of air.

“What? Tony asked while hanging his coat up. Loki’s eyes were glued to his bare arms. “These?” Tony glanced at his arms. “I guess you never got to see them since it’s winter.” Tony brushed his fingers over one of many tattoos.

“Oh… Oh no.”

“Shit, don’t tell me you have tatouazophobia.” Tony hid his arms behind his back, but it did no good.

“Boys, don’t make me come in there,” Frigga called from the dining room.

Tony’s expression was steadily growing dimmer. When he reached for his coat Loki came back to his senses.

“No, I don’t have tat-whatever.” Loki moved closer to him touched Tony’s left arm. It was an intricate design that looked mechanical. “My parents are going to judge you for it. They’ll hate you. I brought a boyfriend with tattoos home once and he was terrible. Thor threatened to kill any boyfriend I brought home that wasn’t respectful.”

“Having tattoos isn’t disrespectful. Kindergarten teachers have tattoos now.”

“I know that, but my mom and Thor are overprotective after the last few men I brought home.”

Tony touched his coat, his lips in a hard line.

“Lokes, if we’re going to be in the long haul they’ll have to see them eventually.” Tony’s hand gripped his coat. “I don’t want to be the only one in this for the long haul.”

“You’re not alone.” Loki put his hand over Tony’s fist, easing Tony’s clutch on his jacket. “I’m in this for the long haul too.”


End file.
